The Gate Opens
by Sigil
Summary: Sequel to Between Worlds. SWLOTR. Second installment in The Gatekeeper Archives. Aragorn, Legolas, Will, and Jack are forced into another world to solve the deepening mystery.
1. 1

Well, here it is. Part Two of the Gatekeeper Archives. The first one is called Between Worlds, and if you haven't read that one, do so now. This will make absolutely no sense if you don't.  
  
-------  
  
The Gate Opens  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
Aragorn stretched luxuriously as he smiled at the ceiling. He had been in Rivendell with Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Legolas Thranduilion for over a week, and nothing had happened. Everyone had expected the pool to draw them back in immediately, so the first few days had been spent in watchful waiting, but now they had just settled down to enjoy the moments of peace. Legolas and Will had spent most of their time cooped up with Lord Elrond, finding out as much as possible about the pool. Aragorn had tried to do the same for quite some time, but had given up after he realized that they were doing nothing but reread the same texts over and over to pick up hidden meanings. Now he just packed and repacked his bags to make sure he wouldn't forget anything.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, had decided to take the opposite approach. He knew the other three were worrying enough, so he figured that he didn't need to. Instead, he spent most of his free time with Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Rivendell was constantly kept on its toes by those three.  
  
As a matter of fact......Aragorn sighed at the slight scratching he could hear outside his door. Unwilling to open it, he strode to his balcony and, with ease born of years of experience, leapt to the balcony of the room adjacent to his. He crept to the door, then flung it open and bounded into the hallway.  
  
Jack Sparrow froze, caught in the act of hoisting a bucket full of some unnamable substance over the door to Aragorn's room. "Well," he remarked. "So much for the element of surprise." Suddenly, a wicked grin lit his face, and his eyes traveled slowly over Aragorn's right shoulder. "Or not."  
  
Aragorn turned just in time to be hit full in the face by a bucket of some foul-smelling substance. Wiping it from his eyes, he beheld his foster brothers and Jack leaning against the wall, in tears from their laughter. "You should have seen your face!" Elrohir wheezed. "Priceless!"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You do realize I must pay you back. It's only – " He stopped, frowning, and put a hand to his stomach. A quick look at Jack showed that he felt it, too.  
  
"It's time."  
  
The twins exchanged a fearful glance as Aragorn and Jack ran for their rooms. Each grabbed a pack, then ran out to the hall where they met Legolas and Will, with Elrond right behind them.  
  
"Go well." The elf lord said solemnly. "Do not forget, you must discover the pool's secrets before you can return."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes, Ada." He smiled tentatively. "Don't worry."  
  
"Return to me." Elrond said, then enfolded his foster son in an embrace.  
  
The world seemed to brighten for a moment, then the edges faded. Aragorn took one last look around, then stepped back. Everything blurred, then darkness nibbled at the corners. He let his eyes close, and then the sensation began again. There was nowhere near as much pain as last time; only a gently tugging in his midsection.  
  
His world dissolved as Aragorn and his friends were thrown forward into another lifetime.  
  
-------  
  
TBC  
  
-------  
  
Wow. I cannot believe I just finished Between Worlds yesterday and I already have the first chapter of this one up. Now, just watch. I won't have any more time until summer rolls around. Gah, I hate my schedule!  
  
Anyway, I'm still not entirely sure where I want them to go. I'm really kind of leaning toward one particular world, but that might change. I guess you'll just have to see in the next chapter!  
  
Also, I have started a Yahoo group for my series. I just started it today, so there's not much there, but I will be expanding soon. Currently, I am the only member. This will be a group where you can get updates or theorize, but you can also post your own fanfiction as long as it falls under the rules. Come join if you're able! The group is called The Gatekeeper Archives, but since ff.net won't let me give you the URL for some strange reason, just go to my author page and it should be there.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Please Review! 


	2. 2

I wrote this really fast, so sorry if it feels rushed. I don't have much time to write tonight, and I wanted to get his off before things really got hectic,  
  
-------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 2  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to the stars. They glimmered around him as he hung in space, yet none were familiar. In vain, he searched for Menelvagor, the Swordsman in the Sky, yet even the simplest constellation eluded him. He turned his head to see Legolas, Jack, and Will suspended next to him. Relieved, he returned to inspecting his surroundings.  
  
Legolas floated up to him. "Where are we?" His voice was hushed.  
  
Aragorn turned. "The stars are strange. I expected changes, but none so great." He sighed. "How will we – "  
  
And space exploded. Visions passed before Aragorn's eyes. A young boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes wandered amidst a desert. The same boy, years later, riding in a metal object that skimmed the ground, yet never touched it. The boy with a sword of light in his hand, screaming in agony as his hand was sheared from his body. The boy, torn by lightning, watching as a black-clad man threw his tormentor into the abyss.  
  
And suddenly, the stars were gone. A sun shone overhead, and something cold brushed against Aragorn's chin. Low voices spoke.  
  
"Whoa. One of the natives, do you think?"  
  
"Nah. They're all Ewoks. Didn't hear of any humans roughing it here."  
  
"Is that a metal sword?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"When they said this was a backwater world, I didn't think it was THAT backwater."  
  
"I've seen worse."  
  
"Where? Even Dantooine wasn't this far behind!"  
  
"Shut up, Jansen."  
  
"I still don't know why I have to watch over you. Now what are we going to do with these guys?"  
  
"You didn't have to watch over me. And what do you think we're going to do with them?"  
  
"Didn't have to watch over you, my foot! Did you think I was going to let you patrol alone? You're a fighter pilot, Wedge, not a ground pounder!"  
  
"I can't get into my fighter until I'm fully healed. And I was getting sick of sitting around all day. Now, would you shut up? We don't even know if these guys speak Basic, and you're probably scaring them."  
  
"Me? Scaring them?"  
  
"I can speak your tongue." Aragorn spoke up, already having decided that he had nothing to fear from these two. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Legolas, Jack, and Will sit up cautiously. "We all can."  
  
"And frankly, mates, you talk a bit too much for your own good." Jack said. "Even I can't go on for that long."  
  
Will snorted.  
  
The brown haired one that had been called Wedge said cautiously, "You speak our......tongue?" He exchanged a glance with his companion, the baby-faced one he had called Jansen.  
  
Jansen smirked.  
  
Wedge rolled his eyes. "Well, since we all understand each other......" He became serious. "What are you doing here? Are you natives, or do you work for the Empire?" At the last word, his eyes became flinty. For the first time, Aragorn noticed the strange 'gun' the man held ready at his side.  
  
"Natives?" he asked cautiously. He glanced at Legolas. "That would depend on where we are."  
  
Will laughed. "Somehow, I doubt it."  
  
"What's this 'empire' you mentioned?" Jack demanded. "Wouldn't happen to be the British Empire, would it?"  
  
Jansen shook his head.  
  
"Good. Didn't take you for Brits, but you can never be too careful." He winked. "Still got their wigs in knots over the whole pirate thing."  
  
A brief buzzing emanated from a pocket on Wedge's trousers. He slapped at it, then pulled a small metal cylinder from his pocket. "Antilles here."  
  
A voice buzzed.  
  
"We found four human natives, but no stormtroopers."  
  
The voice buzzed again.  
  
"Don't know. Should I bring them in?"  
  
Buzzing.  
  
"Yes, sir. We'll be there." Wedge pocketed the object, then nodded at Jansen. "Bring 'em in for questioning. They've never heard of human natives, either." He grinned. "And Luke's back from Bakura. Hear he's got stories to tell."  
  
Jack tensed as Wedge spoke. "Bring us in?" He threw a panicky look at Will. "I'm not liking the sound of that."  
  
Jansen groaned. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to ask some questions about anything suspicious you may have seen."  
  
"I've heard that before.," grumbled Jack. "We're not going with you."  
  
Jansen leveled his blaster. "Sorry. We have orders."  
  
Jack snorted. "That thing can't be real. Where do you load it at?" He grinned. "I've seen wooden guns that looked more real than that."  
  
"Backwater." Jansen grumbled, and sent a bolt into the grass at Jack's feet. He glared at Wedge. "It'll be easy, you said. It'll be fun. Just us and the Ewoks. Nice little nature walk, maybe a bit of stormtrooper cleanup. No one else will be down there, you said!"  
  
Wedge shrugged. "I was wrong."  
  
Jack stared in dismay at the charred hole at his feet. "They have guns that shoot fire now?" He glared at Aragorn. "I thought we'd be going to more worlds like yours. Not the future!"  
  
Aragorn's face was pale. Legolas' was just thoughtful. "So the projectile comes out of that end!" He smiled. "I would very much like to have one of these 'guns.'"  
  
Jansen smiled tolerantly. "Well, all you have to do is answer some questions, and we might just give you one." He gestured with the blaster. "Let's go."  
  
Slowly, the four got to their feet. "Where are you taking us?" Will asked cautiously.  
  
"Not far. We'll take you back to base. Just a few questions, and you'll be free to go." Wedge grinned at Jansen. "Luke's coming down. He's taking leave for a few days."  
  
Jansen's smile turned crafty. "Hm. Sounds like time for some......reminiscing." He chuckled. "Think that Force of his will help him hold his liquor?"  
  
Wedge shrugged. "Considering there will only be Ewok wine, I certainly hope so." He adopted a somber attitude. "Dissolves blasters, that stuff." His head came up sharply. "Hey, none of that!"  
  
Jack paused from where he had been trying to slip off into the trees. "I was just admiring this amazing flower over here. You really should take a look. It's absolutely lovely. I could just –"  
  
"The base is this way." Wedge pointed with his blaster as Jansen leveled his. Both were deathly serious.  
  
Jack slumped, defeated. "A few questions?" he asked somberly.  
  
Wedge nodded. "That's all."  
  
"Alright." Only Will noticed the suspicious gleam that appeared in the pirate's eyes.  
  
The group set off into the forest of Endor.  
  
------  
  
TBC  
  
------  
  
As you can see, I set this is Star Wars. It occurs right after the events in The Truce at Bakura.  
  
Reviews are more than welcome! 


	3. 3

-------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 3  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the base. The 'routine questioning' took a little longer.  
  
"Have you ever served the Empire in any way, shape, or form, and do you currently support said Empire?"  
  
It frustrated the questioners to no end that the four professed to have no knowledge of what they were talking about. Even the Ewoks knew what a stormtrooper was!  
  
Jack certainly wasn't helping matters at all. Any questions were simply met with hard-eyed glares or sullen, one-worded answers, which usually consisted of some garbled words that the Rebels were sure was profanity. With no way to prove it, they were forced to resort to completely ignoring the pirate.  
  
Aragorn was trying to be helpful, but it was difficult when he had no idea what these strange men were talking about. They claimed that the seat of the government was located on another planet. An Empire in the stars? How could they possibly be involved in something like that?  
  
Will and Legolas wordlessly agreed to let Aragorn do the talking. A few of the men were eyeing Legolas' ears and the men's similar faces with some confusion, and the last thing they needed was to draw attention to anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Finally, the interrogators withdrew. Standing in the corner, they exchanged a few words between themselves and with the small metal cylinders they referred to as 'comlinks.' Seeming to come to a conclusion, they turned back to the prisoners.  
  
"If you don't cooperate, we shall be forced to use our Jedi to get the truth from you," one of them threatened.  
  
The friends exchanged glances. Was this 'Jedi' some sort of torture device?  
  
"A what?" Aragorn asked politely.  
  
At the same moment, Jack burst in. "Do your worst!"  
  
Will and Legolas rolled their eyes.  
  
"You don't know what a Jedi is?" one of the men asked cautiously.  
  
"No," Aragorn answered. He offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry."  
  
"Well, bring him in, then," the man said, gesturing at the door. It slid open to reveal a young man standing next to Wedge and Jansen. Aragorn gaped.  
  
"You!" he cried.  
  
Jack squinted. "Looks familiar, that one does," he mumbled.  
  
Aragorn surged to his feet. The men tightened their grips on their blasters. "I've seen you before," he whispered. "You fought the black man. Your hand – " he blinked. The man's right hand was intact. Aragorn frowned. "Perhaps I was mistaken."  
  
The man flexed his right hand self-consciously. He turned to Wedge and Jansen. They shrugged helplessly.  
  
The interrogator strode forward. "You said you had no knowledge of the Empire!"  
  
Aragorn just looked at him. "Yes, I did say that," he remarked calmly. "Why?"  
  
The man in the door frowned. "My name is Luke Skywalker. And you are?"  
  
Aragorn bowed. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My companions are Legolas Thranduilion, Jack Sparrow, and William Turner."  
  
The interrogator sighed. "Make yourself comfortable, sir. This could take a while." He turned back to the prisoners. "Luke Skywalker is a Jedi. If you lie, he will know it. Now, let's start over. Where are you from?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Legolas and I are from Middle Earth. Jack and Will are from – "He stopped. "I don't believe I know the name of your world."  
  
"Earth." Will supplied. "Port Royal, to be exact."  
  
Jack snorted. "You, maybe. I'm from the Black Pearl."  
  
The interrogator raised his hands to stem the argument. "So you're telling me that you are from different worlds? You're not from Endor?"  
  
Aragorn winced. He had not been looking forward to this. "Yes."  
  
"And yet you claim to never have heard of the Empire?"  
  
Jack sighed. "We've been through this before, mate."  
  
Aragorn studied the men around him carefully. They had not seemed overly surprised to hear that they were from another world. What was going on here? "Does this Empire span the worlds?" he asked cautiously.  
  
The interrogator turned to Luke. "Are they telling the truth?"  
  
Luke looked at them thoughtfully. "I believe they are." He sounded vaguely surprised.  
  
The interrogator turned back. "Maybe you'd better tell us how you got here, if this isn't your homeworld. Did you come on a ship?"  
  
Jack sighed. "They took the Pearl from me before we set out here."  
  
"No," Aragorn answered, glaring at Jack. "We didn't come in a ship. I don't even know if the pool could manage something that big."  
  
"You didn't come in a ship?" the interrogator demanded. "What did you do, swim?"  
  
"Sort of," Will supplied. "Though I'm not entirely sure I'd call it that -- "  
  
The interrogator turned to Luke again. The Jedi nodded, confused. "They're not lying."  
  
"All right." The interrogator blew out a breath. "So, you swam here. Sort of. Now, what is this pool you mentioned?"  
  
"Its name is Tarnon. The Gatekeeper. It sent us here."  
  
"The pool is named Tarnon?"  
  
"That is what the elves call it."  
  
"Elves?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Legolas is an elf. They are from my world."  
  
"So, your world has elves and pools that transport people through space. Anything else?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Would you like a description?"  
  
The interrogator smiled tolerantly. "No, that was enough." He nodded at Jack and Will. "And your world?"  
  
Will shrugged. "A lot like their world, but more technologically – " he jerked and cut off his speech. "You didn't have to kick me, Jack!"  
  
Jack just glared.  
  
Luke cut in, speaking to Aragorn. "How did you know me?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas for support. "I saw you. In the stars. It was just like the pool." He frowned and addressed himself to Legolas. "Was the pool in the stars?"  
  
The elf shrugged. "Perhaps. Elrond said that Tarnon would show itself in unexpected ways."  
  
"So you had......visions of me?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes. We saw you in a desert. Then you were fighting with a man in black. He cut off your arm. Then lightning struck, and he threw another into the abyss."  
  
Luke blinked, then tried a shaky smile. "Wow. My life story in a few sentences."  
  
Aragorn wasn't finished. "But it couldn't have been you. You still have your right hand."  
  
Luke shook his head. "That was me, alright. This hand isn't real."  
  
The interrogator interrupted them again. "If you four are from separate worlds, why do those two resemble each other so closely?" he pointed triumphantly at Legolas and Will. "Surely brothers would not be raised on separate worlds!"  
  
"We're not brothers." Will grinned. "Not even remotely related, as far as we know. After all, he's an elf. Pointy ears and all." He ruffled Legolas' hair. The elf just glared and smoothed his locks.  
  
The humor was lost on the rest of the room.  
  
Luke laid his arm on the interrogator's shoulder. "Why don't I take it from here? Don't worry, they're not a threat." He grinned. "Besides, I have Wedge and Jansen to help."  
  
The interrogator nodded tiredly and motioned to his men. "Yes, sir. Perhaps you can get more out of him than I could."  
  
The men left.  
  
Luke smiled. "All right. Now, where exactly is this pool you came here with?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure. Elrond's books said that we'd be able to sense it at some level, but I have yet to develop that skill," answered Legolas.  
  
"But if you came here with it, shouldn't you know where it is?" Luke's tone was carefully neutral.  
  
And with that, the world opened up. Aragorn heard his companions gasp as their senses expanded. For one glorious moment, he could see the threads that connected the universe. They connected him to Legolas, Will, and Jack, and a long, shining thread stretched through the walls of the room. Instinctively, he knew where it led.  
  
"That way." The words sounded tinny to his ears. He couldn't be sure which of the four had spoken; perhaps all of them had. At the moment, it didn't matter.  
  
Then the sensation stopped. The four slumped in their seats, regular senses seeming dull compared to what they had just experienced.  
  
Still, Aragorn could feel the lines. The smaller ones connecting him to his friends had faded, but a slight tugging at his navel still told him where the pool would be.  
  
"Would you like to see it?" The voice issuing from Aragorn's mouth did not feel like his own.  
  
Luke traded glances with Wedge and Jansen. "Yes."  
  
"Not them." Once again, the unearthly voice sounded from Aragorn's mouth. His hand lifted to gesture toward Wedge and Jansen.  
  
The two protested, but in the end, Luke won out. Aragorn could vaguely hear him reassure them, "Don't worry. I can handle them. They have no weapons, and I have my lightsaber. I'll keep my comlink on if it makes you feel better."  
  
Wedge and Jansen reluctantly agreed.  
  
It took only minutes to leave the base. Strangely enough, no one was around. None in the group noticed: Luke was walking in a trance, not looking right or left, stepping over fallen branches and logs without even seeming to see them. The other four were too busy following the new sensation to really pay attention to the Jedi.  
  
It didn't take long to find the pool. It was only about ten miles from the base. Somewhere in the haze of his mind, Aragorn spared a moment to be surprised at that. He hadn't expected Tarnon to be so close. Warning bells began to clamor as they stepped into a small clearing with a pool at the exact center.  
  
They had arrived.  
  
-------  
  
TBC  
  
-------  
  
Vana E – Co-writer? I'm not quite sure how that would work, since I've never written anything with anybody, but if you'd like to write AUs or 'missing scenes' that would be fine with me as long as you tell me first. It's good to hear that my writing has sparked your plot bunnies! 


	4. 4

-------  
  
The Gate Opens  
  
Ch 4  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
The pool was still, despite the slight breeze that wafted through the trees. Luke bent to observe the water and stretched forward to stare into its depths.  
  
A familiar face stared back out.  
  
Luke scrambled backward in surprise. Obi-Wan Kenobi's face gazed out of the pool, but it was not the Obi-Wan that Luke knew. If it weren't for the holograms that Leia had shown him, he wouldn't have recognized his wizened teacher in the boy that stared out of the pool's still surface.  
  
Absently, Luke reached forward to brush at Obi-Wan's face. He was surprised when he only touched water; the picture seemed too real to be a mere reflection. He crouched down closer to study the image.  
  
Aragorn blinked rapidly, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. How had they arrived so quickly? He glanced around the clearing, finally registering where he was.  
  
Then his gaze fell on Luke. The boy was bent over the pool (Tarnon? Was that what Elrond had called it?) and was avidly studying the picture of a young man, still in the throes of puberty, that stared back out. Something in the tenseness of the Jedi's back told Aragorn that this was no mere stranger.  
  
"Do you know him?" the Ranger whispered.  
  
The sound of his voice seemed to break the spell that surrounded the group, and out of the corner of his eye Aragorn saw Will, Legolas, and Jack start. He paid them no mind, but focused on the back of Luke's head.  
  
"He was my teacher," the Jedi whispered. "He died many years ago."  
  
Legolas was the first to see the dangers this entailed. He strode forward to drag Luke from the water's edge. "Tarnon! Stop this. You cannot play with time in this manner! If you change the past, you change the future!"  
  
"I see them both. Why should I not play with them as I see fit?"  
  
Stunned silence greeted these words.  
  
"Tarnon?" Aragorn ventured.  
  
"Of course it is I. Did you not just speak to me?"  
  
"You are......a person?"  
  
"Of course not! I am that which one world cannot contain." A smirk seemed to grow in the voice. "But I can appear as one, when I see the need."  
  
"Well, then, show yourself!" Jack called irritably. "I don't like talking to empty air."  
  
"What you wish is immaterial. I am in control here." The voice seemed to caress the words. "Nevertheless, I suppose I might as well grant you this one request."  
  
A man appeared, standing on the surface of the pool. His hair was matted to his skull-like face, and his body was little more than skin and bones. His eyes seemed to burn in his sunken sockets. "Is this better, Pirate Sparrow?"  
  
"Much," Jack replied, crossing his arms across his chest in satisfaction.  
  
"Now. Why did you call me?" Tarnon demanded. "I was quite enjoying studying this......Jedi." He stepped from the surface of the pool to stand in front of Luke. Slowly, the creature extended the palm of his hand until it was directly in front of Luke's nose, then waved it to cup the air around his face. "I find his species quite fascinating." Luke didn't even flinch. Only then did Aragorn realize that the Jedi hadn't moved since Legolas had pulled him from the pool.  
  
Tarnon seemed to sense Aragorn's thoughts. He abandoned his evaluation of the Jedi to focus on the Ranger. "Yes, he will not move until I give him leave to." The being's tone hardened. "I do not appreciate you meddling in my experiment." He turned to appraise Luke once more. "I have never ensnared a Jedi before. They really are a remarkable race."  
  
"So, you're some kind of all-knowing, all-seeing scientist, then?" Jack demanded.  
  
Tarnon laughed, the carefree sound of a child at play contrasting sharply with the face of a man who did not seem to know joy. "Ah, so you DO understand what I am." A smirk played across his features. "When your words do not get in the way." He peered at Jack's face. "That is what I do not understand about you humans. Your reliance on words to convey meaning. The Jedi have no need of this crutch, yet they use it regardless." He smiled as he turned back to stare at Luke. "I am quite tempted to send this one on your journey. It could be a very.....enlightening......experience."  
  
"No!" Aragorn had a hold of Tarnon's tattered tunic before he knew what he was doing. Quickly, he backed off again, but not before a shadow of a frown crossed the being's lined face. "You have us. Is that not enough?" Aragorn implored.  
  
"No. You are not nearly enough. Rest assured, many more will join you before you return home. Theirs will be a shorter journey, but a journey it will be." The creature smiled as if a thought had just occurred to him. "Do you blame yourself for this, son of Arathorn? That is foolhardy. You are blameless. I chose you, and your friend, because you, too, are fascinating to watch." Tarnon sighed. "Then again, perhaps I should spare this Jedi. He could make your journey far too easy." At the relieved look on Aragorn's face, Tarnon shook his head. "You should want him along, for without him you will be forced to discover the truth for yourselves. Believe me, many will seek to mislead you."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I understand."  
  
Tarnon stepped back onto the surface of the pool. "I leave it up to you. Leave him, if you wish. I can wait for another time. Perhaps I shall ensnare this one's mentor next." He shimmered like the waters on which he stood. "Call me when you decide."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Aragorn looked at his friends and sighed. "Leave him. We can finish this on our own."  
  
Legolas nodded. Jack rolled his eyes, but agreed as well.  
  
Will just looked thoughtful. "May I ask you something, Tarnon?"  
  
"Certainly. But I may not answer."  
  
"You can appear however you want, correct?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Why do you choose to appear in this form? Surely there are others more suitable."  
  
Tarnon cocked his head to the side. "Because I find the wearer of this form to be quite interesting. He has led a fascinatingly terrible life. Only ten years out of it could have been counted as remotely satisfactory before he was put in prison for betraying his best friend and murdering another. Yet, those ten years involved one of the closest friendships I have yet to encounter in these worlds. When I chose to inhabit this form, he was currently hunting down a close friend of his in order to kill him for the very betrayal he was imprisoned for." Tarnon smiled as though this were merely a play for his enjoyment. "Fascinating, is it not? I may have him join you at a later date."  
  
"I'm sure we can get on quite well without him, and it sounds like he is a bit busy to be bothered with our quest," Aragorn said hurriedly.  
  
"As you wish," Tarnon replied. "I care not. I may yet, if the urge takes me. We shall see." He waved a hand in Luke's general direction, then gave the four friends a mocking bow. "Until we meet again, I must bid you all a fond farewell. Enjoy your time in this world. Its wars have just finished, and it could be a while before another begins. Enjoy the aftermath, but do not relax overmuch. Your stay will be quite abbreviated."  
  
The man's form dissolved into the water on which he stood.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas called. "Will we be able to sense you again whenever we want to?"  
  
Tarnon's laughter filled the clearing. "Of course not. Do you believe I would give you the power to find me whenever you want to? When I wish for you to find me, you will feel where I am."  
  
And suddenly, the clearing seemed to empty of his presence.  
  
Luke suddenly came back to life. As if nothing had happened, he bolted for the pool. "Obi-Wan!"  
  
But the depths showed different pictures now. A dragon swooped over a castle, wreathing it in flames. A man lunged through a door into a darkened room as the lights behind him went out. A man shrouded in darkness defended his city from the creatures of the night.  
  
Luke's shoulders slumped. "Gone." He bowed his head. "He's gone."  
  
Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the Jedi's arm. "He was never there to begin with. Come, let's return to your base." He hauled the boy to his feet.  
  
They set off into the forest, never looking back.  
  
Behind them, the pool dissolved into mist.  
  
-------  
  
TBC  
  
-------  
  
(A/N) As some of you may have guessed, Tarnon chose to appear as Sirius Black from Harry Potter. I just went to see the third movie in theaters today, so I had to put some mention in there of my favorite character. Chances are, I won't do a crossover with HP. I have no plot ideas for that story; I just wanted to bring in Sirius. Brownie points if you can guess which movies I took the scenes in the pool from.  
  
Also, the whole reason that this chapter came tonight is because I decided to take a walk and listen to Peter, Paul, and Mary. So this chapter happens to be brought to you by Puff, the Magic Dragon, and I Dig Rock 'n' Roll Music. My muse strikes at the weirdest times. And takes inspiration from the weirdest music. 


	5. 5

This chapter is longer because it was written in parts. I rewrote the first half multiple times, and I'm still not entirely sure I like it. The rest was written piecemeal whenever I would get flashes of insight. Sorry if that makes for weird reading. I tried to make it flow.  
  
-------  
  
The Gate Opens  
  
Ch 5  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
"For the last time, Jansen, the answer is no!"  
  
"Come on, Wedge, you know you want to! Luke has been down all day. As his friends, it is our sworn duty to cheer him up. Besides, I know you're bored out of your mind, too."  
  
"That's not the point, Jansen. He's a Jedi. How exactly do you plan on sneaking up on him?"  
  
"We won't need to. That's the beauty of my scheme!"  
  
Jack smiled as he listened to the hurried whispers of the two men. Planning something, were they? They'd need his help, then!  
  
"We just dye his flightsuit pink, then toggle his shower to use that special water the Ewoks use for war paint. No sneaking involved!"  
  
Jack snickered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Smiling, Jack came out from behind the boxes he'd been using for cover. "Sounds like you two could use a hand with that."  
  
Jansen's face was a study in innocence. "A hand with what?"  
  
"I only have one condition," Jack continued. "You have to do the same for my friends. Without dyeing their clothes, though. They might still need those later on."  
  
"How, exactly, could you possibly help us?"  
  
"I will supply.......a diversion," Jack replied dramatically. "I pull an obvious prank so that they don't notice you two messing around with their belongings."  
  
"What makes you think we're even planning anything?" Jansen was clearly not used to planning pranks with strangers.  
  
"Come, now, gentlemen. Don't insult my intelligence." Jack smiled winningly. "You need my wits to get you through this one, or you'll never pull one over your Jedi."  
  
Jansen frowned, but turned to Wedge. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
Wedge heaved a gusty sigh. "All right. Tonight, after supper." He winced as a thought occurred to him. "We'll have to give your friends a refresher course if we want them to use the shower, though." He pointed threateningly at Jack. "And that diversion had better be good!"  
  
-------  
  
Jack was late for supper that night. Will glared at him suspiciously when he finally arrived, but Jack just gave him an angelic smile as he took a seat. Now even more on his guard, Will was certain to inspect all the food before he took a bite.  
  
Nothing strange happened during the meal, and Will had almost forgotten his suspicions when everyone stood up to leave. The men poured out of the mess hall and back to their rooms. Wedge and Jansen waited, smirking, for Jack's pranks to go into effect.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Confused, they tracked the pirate down.  
  
"I thought you were going to distract them!" Jansen accused.  
  
Jack seemed taken aback. "I am."  
  
"But they're already in their rooms!"  
  
Jack just smiled. "Do whatever you need to; they won't be noticing anything for a while."  
  
An unearthly howl came from down the hall.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Wedge whispered.  
  
An innocent smile blossomed on Jack's face. "Me? What makes you think I could possibly be responsible for that dastardly deed? Go! Perform your perfidious pranks elsewhere." He stuck his nose up in the air in a misguided attempt to look miffed.  
  
The two men rolled their eyes and sprinted away to fulfill their mission.  
  
Jack wiped away an imaginary tear as he gazed after them. "Those two remind me of me when I was like them." Whistling, he strode back to his room to wait for morning.  
  
---------  
  
Wedge Antilles was not normally a morning person. In his opinion, early mornings were the worst part of being in the Rebellion. Certain death? No problem. Price on your head? Came with the territory. Waking up before the sun on whatever planet they'd settled on? Not going to happen unless the Emperor himself was knocking on the door. There were only a few things that could get Wedge out of bed before he was fully woken up.  
  
Unfortunately, Wes Jansen was one of them.  
  
"Come on, Wedge, don't you want to see what Luke looks like?"  
  
The words pouring from Wedge's mouth would have made a rancor blush. He quickly burrowed deeper into his bed, pulling his pillow up to protect his head.  
  
"Don't make me resort to drastic measures."  
  
The muffled response sounded remarkably like a threat.  
  
Wes snorted. "That's physically impossible, Wedge, and you know it. Now, come on." He pulled the blankets from the bed.  
  
Wedge sat up irritably. "All right, already, I'm coming."  
  
Jansen threw him some clothes. "Get dressed and meet me at the mess hall. Luke gets there early."  
  
Groaning, Wedge flopped back onto his bed.  
  
--------  
  
The two men didn't quite make it to the mess hall. Before they could arrive there, Wedge's comlink gave a little chirp.  
  
"Hey, Wedge, you awake?" A familiar voice blared.  
  
They exchanged a look of horror. If Han Solo was here, that meant Leia was, too. If Leia was here.......They would never get away with their prank on Luke. Han would think it was funny, but Leia had no patience for pranks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake, Han. What brings you here?" Wedge asked in a strangled voice.  
  
"Just came to pick up Luke. We're finally taking a vacation. I talked Leia into taking some time off, now that the problem with Bakura's over."  
  
"Right. Um, is Leia with you?" Wedge asked cautiously.  
  
"Yep. You want to talk to her?"  
  
"No! I mean, that's okay. I can talk to her when I see you.......uh, later." Wedge sighed. Much later, I hope.  
  
"Sure. We'll be here for a day or two, making repairs. We're still not sure where we're going yet."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Han, I have to go."  
  
"Okay. See you around, Wedge."  
  
Wedge closed down his comlink.  
  
Jansen groaned. "We're dead."  
  
---------  
  
Jack woke up quite refreshed from his sleep and immediately decided to seek out his friends to gauge their reactions. He decided that the first thing any reasonable being would do upon discovering they had been pranked would be to eat, so he headed for the mess hall.  
  
Sure enough, there he found Luke in deep conversation with Legolas. Neither showed signs of changing hair color. Intrigued, Jack grabbed his food and headed for their table.  
  
"So I would have gone back in time and probably changed things to where I wouldn't have been born, and the galaxy would more than likely be a darker place," Luke was saying as Jack slid into the seat next to him. "And what would have happened to you four?"  
  
Jack raised his hand. "I would have used a lot of bad language."  
  
Legolas frowned at him. "I do not believe anything would have happened to us. We are not connected to your time."  
  
Luke nodded. "So, would me doing anything at all in the past change the future? I mean, wouldn't it be changing the future just to step on a Tatooinian sandant?"  
  
"For the ant, certainly," Jack muttered into his breakfast.  
  
"I see what you are saying," Legolas replied, ignoring Jack. "That is why we could not allow you to go through the pool." He winced. "Though I think Aragorn had another reason."  
  
"Another reason?"  
  
"He believes that if you had gone through the pool, you would be forced to join with us and travel the worlds until we are allowed to return home. He already believes that we are only here because of him. I do not think he wants another life on his conscience."  
  
At that moment, Wedge and Jansen burst into the mess hall, talking furiously in whispers. As soon as they caught sight of Luke, they stopped and stared. Catching their eyes, Jack just shrugged. He had no idea why Luke and Legolas' hair hadn't changed color.  
  
The two men grabbed some food and hurried over to sit by Luke, Legolas, and Jack. Wedge was the first to speak.  
  
"Luke, have you taken a shower yet?" His tone was almost too casual.  
  
Luke shook his head. "No. I just went for my morning run. I was going to cool off while I ate."  
  
Wedge and Jansen slumped in their seats, obviously relieved. "Good. Don't take one until we tell you it's safe." They attacked their food with gusto.  
  
"Oh!" Jansen looked up from his meal. "Han and Leia just arrived, Luke. They're going on vacation. They came to pick you up."  
  
"Han and Leia are here?" Luke grinned. "It should be fun telling him where these guys are from, then!" He indicated Legolas and Jack.  
  
Wes snorted. "He won't believe us. Too much hocus-pocus turns his brain off."  
  
Wedge frowned. "We could tell them they're from some distant planet with an unpronounceable name. Then he wouldn't ask about it."  
  
"Good point. If he can't pronounce it, he won't say it." Luke shook his head. "I don't know of any planets like that, though."  
  
"Ooo, I do!" Jansen grinned. "Acamarachernaracrux!"  
  
Wedge just stared. "Is that an actual planet?"  
  
Jansen nodded. "Way out on the Rim. It's a little tiny planet that exports some local drink called rum and some weird little fuzzy animals called 'fesnyngs' that are delicacies on other planets."  
  
Jack perked up. "They export rum?"  
  
Jansen blinked at him. "You've heard of it?"  
  
"Where did you hear about Acama........This planet?" Wedge asked.  
  
Jansen turned pink. "Well, I was bored, so......."  
  
Wedge burst out laughing. "Wes Jansen has actually done something productive?" He shook his head. "This is going to ruin your reputation, you know."  
  
"I was bored, already!"  
  
Han and Leia chose that moment to enter the mess hall. "Luke! I figured you'd be here this early."  
  
Luke rose to give his sister a hug. "Leia, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Hey, kid, you forget about me?"  
  
Luke laughed. "I didn't really plan on hugging you, Han."  
  
"Wedge! Good to see you again. How's that hand?"  
  
Wedge flexed his fingers easily. He'd injured them before Bakura. "Doing good. They still won't let me fly, though."  
  
"Tough luck. But you'll be back in the cockpit before long."  
  
Han and Leia shook hands with Jansen, then turned to Legolas and Jack. Leia, ever the diplomat, spoke first. "And who are your friends?"  
  
Wedge cleared his throat awkwardly. "Han Solo and Leia Organa, meet Legolas and Jack." He frowned. "I don't think I ever caught your last names."  
  
"Sparrow." Jack said.  
  
"Thranduilion," Legolas supplied.  
  
"Right. They're from Acamarachernaracrux. And how are you guys doing?" Wedge said, trying to change the subject quickly.  
  
Han grinned. "Acamarachernaracrux? That's a great place. Good drink. What did they call that local brew?"  
  
Wedge and Jansen exchanged horrified looks.  
  
"Rum. Best drink to have beside you," Jack answered easily. Wedge and Jansen let out the breath they had been holding.  
  
"Right, rum. You wouldn't happen to have any with you, would you?"  
  
Mournfully, Jack shook his head. "Ran out." He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I've been high and dry for weeks."  
  
"Too bad. You want to try some local stuff? I hear that Ewok brandy is enough to tranquilize a tauntaun."  
  
Jack brightened. "I would be delighted."  
  
Han turned to Leia, who was giving him an evil stare. "You don't mind, do you Leia?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No. By all means, get yourself roaring drunk. I'll stay here and plan our vacation."  
  
Oblivious to her sarcasm, the two exited.  
  
Wedge sighed heavily. "Well, that went well."  
  
Jansen turned to him accusingly. "'Oh, he won't ask about it. Make it long enough and he'll ignore it!' Good going, Wedge."  
  
"Me? Who was the one who suggested 'Acamarachernaracrux?' As if he wouldn't have heard of it if its primary export is some kind of alcoholic drink!"  
  
Leia glanced back in forth between them. "Do I want to know?"  
  
Luke slung his arm over her shoulder. "No. Believe me, you don't. So, what's this I hear about a vacation?"  
  
Legolas just sat there, oblivious to the talking around him, and continued eating his breakfast. As a result, he was the only one left sitting at their table when Aragorn arrived with his food and slid into the seat across from him.  
  
Legolas looked up in astonishment. Aragorn's once dark locks were now a bright, vibrant red.  
  
Aragorn noticed him looking. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas just shook his head. "Nothing. I do like your new hairstyle, however."  
  
Aragorn reached up to feel his head. "New.......Legolas, what did you do to my hair?"  
  
The elf raised his hands in mock surrender. "Do not place the blame on me. I had nothing to do with this."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "Jack."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Though I do not believe he was alone. Wedge and Jansen have been acting suspiciously, as well."  
  
"Do you suppose Luke would be willing to help us?" Aragorn asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No. You are not going to get involved in this!" Legolas recognized the light in Aragorn's eyes, and he did not like where it would lead them. "Leave it alone, Aragorn. We have more important things to deal with."  
  
Aragorn sighed and poked at his food. "You are right. But it would be great fun to at least get him back for this."  
  
Legolas shook his head firmly. "Concentrate on Tarnon. You can paint Elladan and Elrohir blue when we get back, if you still feel the urge."  
  
Aragorn smiled humorlessly. "Yes. When we get back."  
  
Somehow, he didn't sound very convinced.  
  
-------  
  
TBC  
  
-------  
  
(A/N) A few things. First of all, Acamarachernaracrux is an actual star in real life. I got bored and started reading a crossword puzzle dictionary, and the name stuck in my head. Also, a fesnyng is a group of ferrets, not an actual animal. I found that in the dictionary as well.  
  
I quoted Terry Pratchett quite often in this chapter. If you've never read any of his books, I highly suggested you do so. They are amazingly funny. I also quoted Dave Duncan's Kings Blades books once. Read those, too, if you have time. 


	6. 6

-------  
  
The Gate Opens  
  
Ch 6  
  
By Sigil  
  
-------  
  
Ch 6  
  
Will woke up quite a while after everyone else. Unlike Aragorn, he actually took the time to glance in the mirror before heading out to eat breakfast. He didn't like what he saw.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked up from their seats in the mess hall to see a blue-haired Will Turner stalking towards them. He didn't even pause to grab any food; he just slammed his fist on the table, causing Aragorn to notice, with some trepidation, that even the hairs on his arm were bright blue.  
  
"Where. Is. Jack?" Will's voice was deceptively calm, for all that he was breathing as though he had just run a race.  
  
"Gone," Legolas replied.  
  
"I can see that! Where did he go?" Will fumed.  
  
"He went out drinking with a friend of Luke's," Aragorn murmured, trying very hard not to look directly at Will. Somehow, he didn't think bursting into laughter would help the situation any.  
  
Will really looked at him for the first time. "Your hair is red."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"And you're not mad?"  
  
Aragorn frowned, glanced at Legolas, and shook his head slowly.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Wincing, Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Don't you want to get back at him?"  
  
Legolas spoke up loudly. "No, he does not, because we have more important things to do."  
  
Will looked at the elf as though he was crazy. "Like what? I thought we were just waiting until Tarnon came and took us away."  
  
"We are supposed to be finding out as much as possible about Tarnon. As yet, we have discovered nothing."  
  
"And who, exactly, are we supposed to ask?" Will demanded.  
  
"Perhaps the Jedi?" Aragorn murmured.  
  
"Tarnon said he had never 'snared' a Jedi before. Why should the Jedi know of him?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Nevertheless, from what I have heard they are the most likely to know anything significant about Tarnon. Either way, it cannot hurt us to ask."  
  
"Fine. I'll go find Jack." Will raised his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him. But if he's drinking this early in the morning, I don't think he'll be of any use until tomorrow."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Good. We can gather information today and show it to him tomorrow." He smiled wryly. "Somehow, I think it will be easier to gather the information without him."  
  
---------  
  
Will asked around, and soon discovered where Han and Jack had gone for Ewok brandy. He was beginning to wonder just what these Ewoks were; he had heard many people talking about them, but had yet to see one for himself.  
  
Striding purposefully down the hall toward the downtime area that had been designated a bar, Will was aware of footsteps around the bend. Then voices came, and Will paused to listen as he realized one was quite familiar. It was Jack, and apparently the friend of Luke's he'd left with.  
  
"C'mon, they won't let you back in for a while now."  
  
"I just want some – " Jack's words were even more slurred than normal.  
  
"I know you do, buddy, but I think you've had enough."  
  
Jack muttered something under his breath that, roughly translated into kinder language, meant, "And you haven't?"  
  
Low laughter. "Nah, they won't let me get drunk here. Leia's seen to that."  
  
"Women ruin everything."  
  
"You can say that again. This one's worth it, though."  
  
"Don't tell me you're reformed." Disgust was evident in Jack's voice, despite his slurred speech.  
  
A snort. "Not me. Personally, I like the sound of 'scoundrel.'"  
  
"It's an honorable profession." Will was surprised that Jack could manage such large words in the state he was in; despite his usual inebriated state, Jack had never seemed this drunk.  
  
Will continued on his way. Han and Jack didn't even notice him standing in front of them until he cleared his throat.  
  
Jack sighed. "Come to take me home, Mother?"  
  
"Yes. What exactly are you doing getting drunk this early in the morning?" Will accused.  
  
"It's never too early to get drunk." Jack smiled winningly. Will just rolled his eyes.  
  
"We have work to do." Will raised an eyebrow. "Tarnon had to have left us here for a reason."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's on vacation." He glanced longingly over his shoulder, back the way they had come.  
  
Will smiled humorlessly at Han. "I can take him from here."  
  
Han eyed Will's blue hair. "You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely." Will grinned. "Don't worry, I'll just help him back to his room."  
  
Han nodded slowly. "Right. Um, I guess I'll go talk to Leia then." He winced.  
  
Jack clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "You're a brave man, Han Solo." He saluted Han sloppily, and would have fallen over if Will hadn't been there to catch him. "Good luck to you, mate."  
  
Han trudged slowly away. Jack looked after him with admiration shining in his eyes. "That's one man that can hold his liquor."  
  
The pirate turned back to Will. "What do you say, Will? I'm sure you could talk that bartender into letting me back in. That Ewok brandy is fine stuff." He leaned close as if imparting a great secret. Will shifted his grip so the man didn't fall over. "Nothing on rum, of course, but it comes pretty close."  
  
"Jack....."  
  
"You don't have to drink it," Jack protested wildly as Will dragged him towards his room. "Just get me in there and you can do what you want!" His eyes became mournful. "I'm really not as drunk as I'd like to be."  
  
"That's terribly sad. I can feel your pain." Will rolled his eyes. "No, Jack. We're going to try to find out more about Tarnon, and you are going to sleep this off."  
  
Jack stopped so suddenly that Will was jerked backwards and forced to let go of the pirate's arm. Jack swayed dangerously as he leveled an unsteady hand at his friend. "You're not leaving me alone while you go gallivanting off to find out more about that pool."  
  
Will sighed. "Jack, you're in no condition to help us. We'll tell you everything we find out tomorrow."  
  
"No!" Jack crossed his arms stubbornly. "I faced my old crew drunk, and I can certainly find out more about some little pool drunk."  
  
Will just stared. "The whole time we were rescuing Elizabeth, you were drunk?" A muscle in his jaw began to twitch.  
  
Jack balked at the look on Will's face. "Well, technically speaking....." he blustered.  
  
"That's it!" Will stopped outside Jack's door to puzzle out his lock, glaring furiously at the mechanism. "You are going to stay in here until I say you can leave. What's your code?"  
  
Jack quailed at his friend's furious glare and muttered out a string of numbers. The door slid open and Will dragged the pirate in.  
  
Jack pulled free and strode into his room like a conquering hero, sweeping his hat from his head and depositing it on the coat rack by the door. Or rather, where a coat rack would have been had such a coat rack existed in this world. Jack stared in surprise at his hat, which drifted down to the floor. He scratched his head.  
  
"Bloody coat racks keep disappearing on me....."  
  
Will snorted. "And you say you aren't that drunk."  
  
Jack frowned. "I don't think I ever said that, actually."  
  
"Sit!" Will indicated the bed in the corner.  
  
Jack sat.  
  
Pacing in front of him, Will said intently, "Now, you will not move from this room. You will stay here, in this room, until either myself, Legolas, or Aragorn comes to get you. You will spend your time sleeping and concentrating on becoming less drunk. If I find you have violated any of these conditions.........I will have to take steps."  
  
"Take steps?" Jack fairly giggled. "You sound like a schoolmarm."  
  
"Fine! If I find you have not followed my orders, I will make sure you are banned from the bar."  
  
Jack gazed at his friend, horrified. "You wouldn't."  
  
Will smiled maliciously. "Really? Are you willing to bet your sobriety on that?"  
  
"You couldn't!"  
  
"Don't think your friend will help you." Will winked at him. "I have friends in high places."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"I may be. It's conceivable. But I wouldn't risk it if I were you." Will gave a little wave as he shut the door.  
  
Frowning, he examined the lock. How had Jansen said that worked? He punched a few random numbers, then found the lockdown button. Grinning, he pushed it. A red light flashed, signaling that the door was locked from the outside.  
  
Will sauntered away, content. There was a certain appeal to locking Jack in his room.  
  
He paused, and his brow creased in a frown. He had to find Aragorn and Legolas. It was time to try and figure out just what Tarnon was.  
  
-------  
  
TBC  
  
-------  
  
(A/N) Sorry if some of you wanted to see Jack really drunk. I started writing the chapter, and I just couldn't make Jack seem that much different from normal (his normal, anyway). It seemed to me that Jack always acts slightly drunk whether he really is or not, so he wouldn't act or speak terribly different from how he always does.  
  
Some people have asked if I will be crossing over with Troy. As of right now, I have absolutely no ideas for that. Granted, it would be interesting for Will and Legolas to meet Paris, since he's sort of a coward and they really aren't, but I have no plot. If you have ideas for this certain cross-over, please review and tell me.  
  
Actually, if you have ANY ideas for this series, please review and tell me. I always welcome outside input. 


	7. 7

-------

The Gate Opens

Ch 7

By Sigil

-------

Aragorn, Legolas, and Will found Luke and Leia outside, sitting on the steps of the bunker.

Luke frowned in consternation. "No, I don't know anything about your pool." He sighed. "And I don't know if the Jedi ever knew about it. That's my main problem." He turned to Leia helplessly. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Luke is the last of the Jedi," she said softly.

He looked up at her and automatically corrected, "That we know of."

"That we know of," she conceded, but it was plain what she thought of the matter.

Now it was Aragorn's turn to frown. "The last? But what happened to the others? Tarnon implied that there were many."

"They were killed by the Emperor and Darth Vader. You said that you saw Vader in your visions." Luke hesitated, and glanced at Leia. "He was our father."

"You're related?" Will asked. "I thought you were – " He blushed. "Oh."

Luke just smiled at that, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"That theory has gotten us nowhere," Legolas muttered. He looked at Aragorn. "What do we do now?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I have no ideas at the moment."

"Tarnon," Will said suddenly.

"Yes, Will, that is who we are researching," Legolas said distractedly.

"Yes?" A young boy stepped out from behind a tree, garbed in a brilliant red, green, and yellow costume with a stylized R on the left breast. A small mask obscured his face.

Aragorn stared. "You are Tarnon?"

The boy smiled. "Of course. Who did you expect?"

Will smiled. "So you have to come when we call?"

If the boy had been taller, Aragorn would have thought he was looking down his nose at Will. "Of course not. I merely chose to appear when you said my name."

"Really." Will did not looked entirely convinced.

"In this case, however, there was an outside factor contributing to my appearance."

"Such as my call." Will smiled smugly.

"No," the boy said irritably. "There is a being that wishes to speak with you. I told him I would only allow that if you called me. So here I am."

"A being?" Legolas asked.

A short green figure appeared next to the boy. "Heard much about you, I have."

Luke started. "Master Yoda? What are you – "

Tarnon glared at him and Luke froze in his tracks. Leia did not move from her seat on the steps. Smiling, Tarnon gestured at Yoda. "He wishes to tell you something he claims to be of great import."

"I thought you had never snared a Jedi," Aragorn said suspiciously.

Tarnon raised an eyebrow. "Did I say he was a Jedi?"

"No, but Luke – "

Tarnon waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Yoda is a Jedi. And no, I did not lie when I said I had never snared one. It is a quite intricate tale, which I will not get into at the moment. All you must know is that he snared me."

"How – "

"Riddles and chance." Tarnon smiled fondly at the green being.

Will snorted. "But if you see all times, why didn't you just go into the future and look at the answer or the outcome and beat him that way?"

The air suddenly seemed colder as Tarnon glared at Will. "Are suggesting that I should cheat?"

"Well, no --"

"I do not look at the future where it concerns me. If I did so, what would be the point of continuing this experiment? I could merely look at the future and see the outcome, negating any reasons for conducting it in the first place."

"But if you didn't conduct the experiment, there would be no future outcome for you to look for," Legolas pointed out.

"Precisely. Therefore, it would be pointless for me to use the future as a means to conduct the past. I find it much more convenient to live my personal time in the present."

"But if – "

"We are straying from the true purpose of this encounter. Yoda's terms were that he be allowed to interfere with one of my experiments. Therefore, I must allow him to interfere. He will be allowed five minutes to tell you what he wishes you to know."

"Need that much time, I will not, Gatekeeper." The little green being turned to the four. "In grave danger, your friend is."

"Friend? Danger?" Will blinked. "Do you mean Jack? He's still locked in his room."

Yoda shook his head. "No longer in his room, your friend is."

---------

Whistling, Jack strode through the forests of Endor. Lock him in his room, would they? Well, he'd show them. He'd find that pool and wring some information out of that blasted being if it was the last thing…….

Hmm. This might be easier if the trees would stop swaying like that. They were really making him feel a bit sick. Maybe it would be better if he just lay down for a minute. Couldn't hurt. He'd just lie there until the world decided to cooperate and stop moving around like that.

Jack sank to the forest floor. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the moss on the ground.

Naturally, he was in no position to notice the large metal ball he had curled up against. Nor did he notice when it's owner (or pilot, if you prefer) returned to find him there.

But, for now, he slept. And dreams of rum were very sweet indeed.

---------

"What do you mean, he's no longer in his room?" Will snarled. "Where did he go? Back to the bar?"

Yoda shook his head. "In no danger would he be, if at the bar he was. Into the forest, your friend has wandered."

Aragorn frowned. "What danger is he in? And where in the forest is he?"

"Searching for the pool, he was. Find it, he did not."

Tarnon shook his head warningly. "Yoda…….."

"A TIE pilot, your friend has found." Yoda glanced at Tarnon. "Tell you where, I cannot. Find him, you must, or begin, your next journey will not."

"Next journey?" Legolas whispered. His head came up. "And where, exactly, will this journey lead us?"

Amused, Yoda shook his head. "Tell you that, he will not. Find your friend, you must."

Tarnon nodded. "You will know where I will send you after I send you there. No sooner."

"Fine," Will said. "So what is a TIE pilot?"

"Ask your Jedi. We have helped all we can." Tarnon's edges were fading. "Do not seek me out in this world again. I have overstayed my welcome." With a slight pop, the Jedi and the pool-being disappeared.

"—doing here?" Luke finished. He shot to his feet, reaching forward before he realized that Yoda had disappeared. "Where – "

"We have not the time for that," Aragorn said briskly. "How do you find your people if they become lost in the forest?"

"We have scanners. Why? Who's lost?" Leia asked.

"Jack," Will answered. "What's a TIE pilot?"

Luke jerked. "A what? Why do you want to know that?"

"Because Jack has wandered into the forest and found a TIE pilot," Legolas said. "Is this a dangerous creature?"

"Dangerous enough. He'll probably have a blaster," Luke muttered. He stopped, and cocked his head to the side. "How do you know this? And where's Yoda gone?"

"It's a rather long tale to tell at the moment," Aragorn pointed out. "And we must rescue our friend. May we leave that for a later date?"

Luke nodded, but Aragorn noticed that his eyes kept straying to the spot Yoda had stood by. "Yeah." He shook himself. "Yes, we can." He squared his shoulders. "I'll get R2, and we can begin searching." He glanced at Leia, who nodded and headed back inside the base.

"Good," Aragorn said. "Now, perhaps you could tell us how best to defeat this TIE pilot?"

--------

Jack winced as the world swam into focus. _Bright…….Didn't anyone ever turn the bloody sun off? Irresponsible, leaving it up there for that long. Especially when it could blind poor innocent men going into rum withdrawals._

Then the pirate tried to stretch, and the real trouble started.

Frowning, Jack tried to raise his hands, confused when his body did not obey him. _Hmm. That Ewok brandy is powerful stuff. Have to remember to get some more before that bloody pool-thing sends us to some other world._

A voice began to speak, and Jack found himself with a lot more trouble than a simple hangover.

--------

Luke spoke quietly into his comlink for a few moments; Aragorn was at a loss to see how he could understand it, since it seemed to only be emitting beeps and whistles.

"Bring Threepio, too. We'll need him to translate for you."

There was an affirmative whistle.

"Alright? Be here soon."

Luke closed down the comlink and smiled reassuringly at Aragorn. "Don't worry. We'll find your friend."

"Thank you," Aragorn said. "Who is this Artoo? How can he help us find Jack?"

Luke frowned. "You have seen a droid before, haven't you?"

Aragorn shook his head slowly. "What is a 'droid?'"

Luke winced. "You mean you've spent two days here and you haven't seen a droid yet?"

Will suddenly let out a rather large gulp. "Luke?"

Luke turned. "Huh?"

"Is that a droid or should I let Legolas shoot it?"

Luke looked up to see R2 and 3PO coming toward them. Legolas had an arrow in his hand and his bow unslung, waiting for Luke to verify that the pair was not a threat.

Luke gave the appearance of trying very hard to hold in a laugh. "Yes, Will, that would be a droid." He smirked at Legolas. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to shoot the help, Legolas."

Legolas lowered his bow and nodded reluctantly, muttering under his breath.

Aragorn walked cautiously toward the metal people. The golden one cocked his head to one side and began speaking in an irritatingly prissy voice. "I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations. Ah, you would be Master Aragorn. I am quite pleased to meet you, sir. Artoo has heard all about you from the main computer."

The little blue-and-silver droid let out a series of whistles. "Yes, Artoo, I know," the golden droid said irritably. "I was merely trying to be polite."

Luke chuckled. "Artoo, can you pick up any human life-forms in the forest?"

Artoo blew a raspberry. The golden droid translated. "He says there are so many life-forms that it would be virtually impossible to pinpoint a human's location." The droid beeped. "I was merely translating it in a way that they would understand. You needn't get irritable that I was trying to make you appear more well-mannered." The little droid whistled. "However, Artoo says that he can determine the likeliest position of a human in the forest based on his scanning."

Luke nodded. "Artoo, there may be more than one human out there. Make sure to set your scanner for that."

Artoo whistled an affirmative and set out into the forest.

Threepio straightened in surprise. "My goodness. He thinks he's found them."

---------

Jack winced as the voice cut through his brain. "Do you think you could quiet down a bit?" he asked politely.

Something that felt suspiciously like the barrel of a gun poked into the side of his neck.

"That would be no, then," Jack muttered.

"Get up." The voice had a distinct clip to it. A native of the galaxy would have marked it as a Coruscant accent. Unfortunately, Jack was not a native and merely thought it made the man sound extraordinarily ridiculous.

Jack frowned. "Oh." He nodded, and made a half-hearted and ill-fated attempt to get to his feet. He made it as far as his knees before his drunkenness and the fact that his hands were tied behind him did him in. "Sorry, mate. I don't think that's going to happen," he said from the dirt.

Jack heard the distinct noise of breath hissing between clenched teeth. "Alright, then, you can stay down there," his captor snarled.

"Thank you," Jack replied. "I truly appreciate your hospitality." He tried to smile ingratiatingly at the sky, but found that moving his head hurt far too much. He settled for a nice grin at the dirt.

A pair of feet stopped in front of his face. _Nice boots_, Jack thought randomly.

"Are you from the Rebel base?"

Jack hesitated. _Base. Rebel. Huh? Oh._ "Yes," he said firmly, glad to finally know what this man was talking about.

"Really." The man sounded skeptical.

"Really," Jack supplied.

"Do Rebels generally wander away from their bases without blasters or comlinks and drunk as well?"

"Not a Rebel," Jack muttered.

The man seemed overly surprised, to the point of sarcasm. "Not a Rebel? Then what, pray tell, were you doing at the Rebel base?"

"Well……." Jack hesitated. "First, we were questioned, then we went out into the forest, then we came back and slept, then we woke up, then I got drunk with what's-his-name, then Will got mad at me, then he locked me in my room, then I escaped, then I came here." His brow creased in thought for a moment, then cleared. "Yes, I do believe that was it."

"Who is this 'we?'"

"Well, that's me, Aragorn, Legolas, and Will."

"And none of them are Rebels?"

Jack considered. "Well, Legolas is an elf, Will is a blacksmith, and Aragorn swings that sword of his."

There was a long pause as Jack's captor considered this. "And what do you do?" His tone had a slightly sarcastic edge to it.

"Me? I'm a pirate." Jack's back straightened (a difficult thing to accomplish when you are face-down in the dirt) and he stated proudly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, that's me." His head came up to focus in the general direction of his captor's boots. "You have heard of me, haven't you?"

"No, I can't say I have."

Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Now, getting back to your friends. You say one of them is an elf? What world is he from?"

"Middle Earth, I think," Jack said. "What's this world called? Aragorn would probably like to keep track."

The man snorted. "This world is called Endor. Why would this Aragorn like to keep track?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. I don't understand half of what he does anyway. Responsible man, that one. Don't know what he sees in it, myself. He takes life to seriously."

"And obviously you don't," his captor mumbled.

"Why should I?" Jack demanded. "Nobody gets out alive anyway. Not anyone I've heard of." He considered. "Not lately, anyway. And not for long."

There was a dull thud and Jack turned his head just enough to see that his captor was now sitting in the dust by his head. "Finally saw reason, did you?" he grinned. "Much more comfortable down here, anyway."

The man sat with his head in his hands for a moment, then reached over to untie Jack's hands and turn him over. "You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol on you, would you?" he asked.

Jack patted his pockets absently and sat up. "No. Will won't let me carry a drop with me."

His captor sighed mournfully. "I knew it." He shifted for a moment, then extended his hand. "Davra Heval."

Jack took it. "Captain Jack Sparrow." They shook.

"Do you know your way back to the Rebel base?" Davra asked.

Jack looked around for a moment. Nothing seemed familiar. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't think so." He brightened. "But I'm willing to bet that they'll come looking for me." He grinned. "Responsible, they are."

Davra grinned back. "So, Jack, tell me about your world."

---------

Luke, Aragorn, Will, Legolas, Artoo, and Threepio crept stealthily through the forests of Endor. Well, technically, Artoo rolled, Threepio shuffled, Will and Luke clumped, and Aragorn and Legolas crept, but for the sake of conciseness, it's much easier to generalize.

Anyway, the group made their way to the place that Artoo had identified.

When they reached the clearing, they paused, surprised at what they saw. Jack and another man circled each other warily, each gripping a large stick. Jack's sword lay forgotten in front of the TIE fighter.

With inhuman cries, the pair leapt at each other, sticks held high.

Aragorn lunged forward and tackled the TIE pilot while Legolas wrested the stick from his hand. Jack, unable to stop his mad rush, tripped and sprawled headlong over them, knocking Legolas to the ground in the process.

Jack was back on his feet before the rest of them. "No, no, Davra, you're coming at me all wrong." He hefted his stick and demonstrated to the air. "You're holding it straight out in front. All that'll do is unbalance you and send you right into my sword."

From beneath the pile, Davra muttered, "This is why we have blasters, Jack."

Jack dropped his stick. "Oh, well. Davra, I'd like you to meet my friends." He grinned as Legolas and Aragorn rolled warily off the pilot. "Legolas and Aragorn are the two so intent on crushing you, and the strong, silent one over there is Will. Luke's the other one, but he's from here."

Davra sat up guardedly. "You didn't mention any Luke before."

Jack shrugged. "He's from the Rebel base. I thought you wanted to know about me."

"The Rebel base?" Davra groaned. "I guess now wouldn't be the best time to ask for help."

Luke smiled tiredly. "No. It isn't." He extended his hand to help the man up. "But you can still ask."

Davra accepted, and Luke heaved him to his feet. "Alright. Would you help me?"

"Of course." Luke extended his hand once again. "Luke Skywalker." He searched the pilot's face, waiting.

Davra paled rapidly. "Skywalker?" He took an involuntary step backward.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, Skywalker." He raised an eyebrow as Davra did nothing. "The offer still stands, if you can accept it from a Jedi."

Taking a deep breath, Davra reached for Luke's hand. "Davra – "

And the world exploded.

-------

TBC

-------

(A/N) Well, I'm really sad to say this, but this will most likely be the end. There will be one more chapter to finish out this part, and then I don't think I'll be able to continue. My interest, and apparently that of my readers, has waned severely. I no longer have the time or the inclination to keep this up. So, if anyone would like to write the next part of the series and take the characters to another world, please send the first chapter of your story to my yahoo account, crayak86 or post it to the group. I'll choose the best one and they can continue it.


	8. 8

The Gate Opens

Ch 8

By Sigil

Aragorn dove behind the TIE fighter as blaster bolts rained down on them. Legolas came from the other side, knife in hand and looking woefully inadequate. The Ranger cursed whoever decided that they couldn't wander around with weapons, but was still glad they had missed Legolas' knife.

Peeking around the metal ball, Aragorn was surprised to see Luke still in the middle of the clearing. Davra crouched behind the Jedi, picking off attackers with his blaster while Luke deflected blaster bolts with some kind of light sword.

Then two bodies slammed into his, and rolled away from the impact. Glancing around, he saw Will and Jack on the ground, out of breath but unharmed. Legolas caught his eye and pointed into the forest, making a highly suggestive motion with his knife. Aragorn nodded, and Legolas crept away into the undergrowth.

Faintly, he could hear Davra screaming something from his position behind Luke, but Aragorn was unsure what it was. Either way, it didn't seem to have any effect on their attackers, so the logical, battle-oriented side of him discarded it as irrelevant even as he cast around for something to use as a weapon.

He needn't have bothered.

A queer feeling began to unfold in his belly, and he pounded the ground in fury. "We cannot just leave them, Tarnon!"

"They will come to no harm." It was the barest thread of a whisper, nothing more than a breath in his ear.

"What reason do I have to trust you?" Aragorn hissed, fighting to keep the world substantial.

"Only that you have no other choice."

And they were all there, standing in a void within the forest, Legolas with knife raised as if in battle. And before them, an old man in brown robes with a face like the boy Luke had seen in the pool, stood with arms folded. "I have seen all I wish to see here. You will take no one with you."

The others breathed a sigh of relief, but Aragorn only glared suspiciously at Tarnon. Perhaps that was why he saw it – or perhaps he was meant to see it. But for just a moment, Tarnon flickered.

For just a moment, he became someone else.

A harried man, white hair floating about his face as if he had neither the time nor the inclination to tame it, knelt in front of box filled with wires. He wore a white coat with odd tools peeking out of the pockets, and every movement spoke of the importance of his work. His eyes met Aragorn's for just a moment before returning to his job, and pity shone in their depths. His mouth moved as if he were trying to speak, but no sound could be heard.

Then he was gone, and Tarnon was as he had been before.

"It is now time for you to move on. Your next world awaits." A grand gesture showed a glimmer of light, moving steadily toward them.

Just before the pool-being cast them into this new world, Aragorn saw it again. The briefest flicker, and the man was back. His head had dropped forward into his hands, defeat written in his posture.

And then Tarnon was whole again, and he sent them forth into the new world.

END

No one has asked to be able to continue this story, so I guess it will die for a while. I had a slight plot-bunny that let me write this last chapter, but I have no idea where to go from here. If you don't want to write it, but still have ideas, by all means send them in. I'm dead in the water right now.


End file.
